A matter of Time
by lovehatelive
Summary: Everyone around Hinata is changing, while she just feels left behind. It's time for her to grow up also, but she can't seem to move on. Sasuhina AU
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I just made this out of boredom and put it on this s/n since I didn't try very hard. [read my prof. it explains it

it is just an intro, but i am most likely going to replace it later on if people say they like the story line, or if they like the idea.

* * *

It's strange how you can see the changes happening when they move so fast, Hinata thought of when they were watching a video on plant growth in environmental science. It is like without fast forwarding through it you wouldn't even notice the difference that had taken place. She wondered if she could possibly watch her entire life flash before her eyes, what would be different.

Her appearance shifted slightly, with longer hair and height, but besides that she was proportionally the same as she was as a child. Her personality…she couldn't even begin to describe what she felt to know that at sixteen she still hasn't been able to talk to _him_. She was still the old Hinata she swore she would never be after that day.

Naruto and his best friend both went away to different schools in seventh grade, but he could never leave her heart. He was the center of her thoughts, her inspiration, her motivation. It was thoughts of him and what he would do that pushed her to finish everything .

Finally at the beginning of ninth grade Naruto returned home with a new philosophy of life. He had become more of a man that Hinata could have ever expected. He was still a goofball, but he was…different. He knew when not to speak, and what not to say. He became more serious, but was still able to laugh with all his friends. He, not to sound cliché, found himself.

Hinata wasn't the only one that noticed this though, apparently his old crush Sakura began to develop a crush for herself. After Sasuke left, she herself changed, becoming more quiet and content. Hinata noticed that she often stared off into space contemplating on anything and everything. When Naruto finally returned she began to smile a little bit wider, letting her eyes linger an extra second on him.

They began to talk constantly to the point where when if Hinata were to see Naruto, Sakura would be right there next to him.

They weren't the only ones to change, it seemed that everyone around Hinata was becoming different and she was just left behind. It frightened her to see all her friends changing, because eventually it will come to a point where they would forget about her.

It was just a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I decided that I do want to continue the story,

PLEASE be patient with me, I have a lot going on with school and sports so I am not going to promise a regular update.

and the first couple chapters are going to be short, just for me to get a feel for the story and get the information out.

* * *

Hinata was rushing through the hallway after school hoping to make it for the National Honor Society Meeting in the Media. She was always on time, but she forgot her Geometry book in her locker, which was on the other side of the school away from every single one of her classes and sadly the media, right next to the lunch room. 

Why she got that locker, she doesn't know. The day before school when they were getting locker assignments, a short man with glasses to a glance at her schedule and for some reason gave her that one. It wasn't even in the same building as her learning community, but she didn't even question him trying no to cause a fuss and left quickly so that she wouldn't hold up the line.

Pushing open the heavy doors, everyone turned to look at Hinata, with only the sound of her footsteps being heard on the tile. She walked straight up to the officer's table and took her rightful seat as presidential assistant.

"Nice of you to join us Hinata." Sakura said coolly from the podium from the front of the room. Hinata felt her face flush as she sunk lower into her seat. She lowered her head to aviod the stares of everyone around her.

"M-my ap-apolog-gizes." Hinata managed to stutter out just loud enough for Sakura to hear, leaving the rest of the club straining to know what happened out of natural curiosity.

"As we were discussing, we are trying to organize a bake sale to raise funds for our athletic department. Our girls' soccer team is in desperate need of new uniforms. They are now currently using the football teams practice pennies (1). We will need some volunteers for this so pick up the pink permission slip from the back table as you leave." Sakura said in an even, but loud voice so that the whole club could be able to hear what she was saying.

Hinata only wished that she could have the confidence to be able to speak in front of a group of students like that. Her entire experience in public speaking was only with school clsses during different projects where it was required to do a presentation, and even then she would stutter and speak too low to where her partner would always end up taking over her speaking portion.

She didn't really understand why she was the presidential assistant anyways. Whoever that was voted president was allowed to choose their own assistant, and Sakura happened to choose Hinata. She could have easily declined, but there was something in Sakura's voice when she asked that made her _want _to do it. She doesn't really understand why now.

"So please we need volunteers to help out. I am here for questions afterward. Meting adjurned." Sakura spoke with authority after a good thirty minutes passed, everyone began to dispersed to leave. Hinata waited behind with Sakura since she was her ride, as she talked to some of the members about dates, tmes and the jobs the would have to do.

"See you all later!" Sakura said enthusiastically as the final members left. "Finally, we can go." Sakura said as she grabbed her bag from underneath the podium.

"Why were you late anyways?" Sakura asked as she pulled out her car keys from the front pocket of her pink messenger bag.

"I f-forgot something. S-sorry about that." Hinata said sadly when they walked passed the librarian who Sakura thanked.

"No worries." Sakura said simply stopping to see Hinata looking at a book a couple of feet behind them. "Figures."

"I think I am going to get this." Hinata said flipping it over to read the back. It was pretty thick looking, but Hinata could read a book in as much as two days. She walked back to the librarian and checked it out while Sakura waited near the entrance of the Media. THe librarian said something that made Hinata smile and went back to organizing through the returned books. "Alright ready."

"I'm surprised there is still a book in this library that you haven't read yet." Sakura said, while Hinata blushed a little.

"The librarian said it just came in about a week ago." Hinata said as they walked into the junior parking lot where Sakura parked even though it wasn't permitted. "Its the closest to our first period" Sakura always said when Hinata warned her about getting caught one day.

Sakura turned 16 only two months earlier, but her father gave her his old car and he got a new one. Sakura said he was waiting for an excuse to get rid of the old ford Taurus to get a much nicer, BMW. Hinata's father didn't approve of a new driver taking her home, but it was the only option because of how long Hinata would have to wait for her father or Neji to come and pick her up.

The car was probably the ugliest car in the parking lot with paint literally pealing from the hood and hubcabs missing from a rear and front tire, but Sakura was just happy to have it. Jumping into the car, Sakura immediately turned the air conditioning off and cranking the lever to roll down her window since this car had no automatic windows. It was really the only thing Sakura complained about with it. She always liked natural air blowing into the car, but only did it after school to avoid messing up her hair.

"So Hinata, you know what Naruto told me?" Sakura asked, and actually waited for Hinata to ask what before continuing. "Naruto said Sasuke called, and he is moving back." Even though Hinata didn't hold any friendship with Sasuke, she couldn't help but be interested in it. She knew he left after his parent's died in a car crash to go live with his uncle, while his brother stayed to finish off his high school years, living by himself. "Naruto told me not to tell anyone, but I can't help it. I am so excited."

"Why wouldn't you be able to tell anyone?" Hinata asked comfortably. Since eighth grade, Hinata and Sakura have become extremely close after they had every class together. Sakura wasn't how Hinata previously thought. She wasn't just like all the other annoying mean girls that also had a crush on Sasuke. She was sweet and kind to Hinata, and was patient with her when she was nervous around her. Since then Hinata had developed an ability to talk to Sakura as easily as she could think.

"Well that is more of Sasuke's idea. He told Naruto that he didn't want it to be a big deal. He wants to be able to just ease in without going noticed, but I doubt that will happen." Sakura said. Hinata didn't even have to ask why, she knew there will still be loyal fan girls that will remember him, and surely there will be new ones to come.

Sakura was just now turning into the Stop and Go right outside of the school to get there daily slurpee. It became there tradition when in ninth grade after school when Tenten was driving them home stopped for gas. Since then they have faithfully gotten one every day.

Opening the doors a cold gust of air hit their faces, as Leo waved to them. "Hey girls how're you today?" He asked from behind the counter. From all the visits, they had become friends with all the workers there, especially Leo.

"Been better, I can't wait till summer. All this hot weather is just reminding me of it." Sakura said easily as they made their way to the Slurpee machine. "What about you?"

"Work is work. Business has really picked up since the seven eleven higher their gas prices. It's just losing them business." Leo said as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket.

"Leo, can you not smoke in here? It _is _a gas station." Hinata said relatively quietly but minus a stutter. He looked straight up and smiled. "You're too young to do that too." Hinata continued. Leo was only in his twenties, and was a student at the local university just ten miles away.

"I wasn't going to." He said, but his tone said otherwise. The girls brought their drinks to the counter with 4 dollars and fifty since in all change. Leo was already expecting this, but still moaned when he saw this. "Why don't you guys put all this in a coin star or something to get actual cash?"

"They take out five percent, and the change is just as good as money." Sakura replied getting a dime in change, making sure to put it in her front pocket of her pocket book to add to their collection later.

They always saved their change, they weren't poor or anything. They were just extremely cheap. Also because of their parents, they didn't like asking for money, so they saved what they could together in a bag, that was now located in the side holder of Sakura's car door.

"Well have a good day girls. See ya later." He said as the bell of the door ringed through the store as they left.

"So when is Sasuke supposed to come?" Hinata asked when Sakura restarted the car, and manually rolled down her window, Hinata following suit.

"Um, I am not exactly sure. Naruto said it should be either next week or the week after." Sakura said as she looked to her left before making a turn. "I really hope it is next week though. I wonder how much he has changed. I haven't talked to him since he left, only Naruto has." Hinata was quiet for a little bit. Sakura and Naruto were basically best friends, but Hinata knew they both liked each other. It hurt her to think about, but feels bad about it too. She is almost certain the only reason why Sakura pretends not to have interest is because of Hinata.

"Everyone has changed, Sasuke isn't different…" Hinata said with a solemn voice. She only wished she could transform like the little flower did in Science earlier, but it wasn't going to happen. She gave up on that a while ago, deciding that she would just become a doctor like her father always wanted.

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura said when she was turning into Hinata's neighborhood stopping at the front gate. Without even having to ask Hinata the combination, she dialed in the six digit number and the gates opened. "So Naruto asked me to go to his baseball game this Friday, it is supposed to be a big deal. They are playing against Mitchell. Want to come?" Mitchell and Konoha have been rivals since they were both built in 1907. Since they were the same age, and close to each other it was almost impossible not to be.

"A-are you sure N-Naruto wouldn't m-mind?" Hinata asked getting nervous. She didn't want Naruto to get upset. Sakura noticed it, but didn't say anything about it.

"Why would he? He is just my friend and he is going to be playing the whole time. We won't get to talk at all and I don't want to be alone." Sakura said parking into Hinata's driveway.

"Alright, I just have to ask my dad." Hinata said as she opened the door. They both knew how strict her father could be, but her father seemed to like Sakura and trust her. He most likely would allow it since it wasn't a school night.

"Alright see you tomorrow morning." Sakura yelled out her window as she backed up out of the driveway.

When Hinata entered her house, she went to the kitchen and read a note Hanabi wrote saying she was going to sleep over at some girl name Kyla. Hinata has never heard of her before, but Hanabi was very social that it didn't really worry her.

With Hanabi gone, Hinata was left alone until late at night when her father would return from his office. He was C.E.O and owner of a multimillion dollar corporation that funded hospitals with medical supplies so he was always away on business and when he was in town, practically everywhere but the house until at least 11 o' clock, frequently even later so.

Neji used to keep Hinata company, but with him attending the same university as Leo from early admission she hardly ever sees him. He moved out and moved into a dorm with an old classmate of his named Lee who also applied for early admission.

If Hinata was anyone else, she would use this to her advantage to hang out or go to parties, but this was Hinata. Her father didn't even worry about it.

Walking up the stairs, Hinata was prepared for a lonely, lonely night of reading and studying.

REVIEW to say if you liked or disliked

(1) pennies- they are those yellow elastic banded pullover things with holes all over them.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days past quickly. Somehow Sakura had persuaded Hinata into volunteering for the bake sale the coming Saturday, but she didn't really mind. Her sister always said she was a good cook, and she had no social life to disrupt. It was better than sitting at home for another Saturday, or worse attend another boring dinner party with her father. How she despised those.

She remembered a time where her father and her were so close. Back when her mother was still alive and Hanabi was just a little girl. That was also when her father was around more too, it seemed ever since her mother's death, he has been trying to distance himself from her and Hanabi as much as possible.

Hinata just figured it was because they were his last connection to her, and Hinata resembled her mother down to the nail, or so he told her. She didn't think she could compare to her mother, she was the definition of beauty.

Still, Hinata used to be flattered by this complement, but now was ashamed to say that she wished she just looked like every other girl in her school. The way she looks now, she stands out too much, and she can see the pain in her father's eyes when he looks at her face, at her eyes specifically. Her violet eyes which she inherited from her mother, which only a small portion of the human population can obtain. She begged her father for colored contacts in ninth grade so that she could blend in easily in high school, but he profoundly rejected her idea. A waste of money was his true words.

But putting all negativities aside, Hinata was excited that she would be able to see Naruto that night at his Baseball game. She was sure that once when he was sitting with her and Sakura, he told them he was first base men. She was never good at baseball, or even enjoyed to watch, but if Naruto was there, it couldn't be that boring.

If only she could skip the whole school day and go straight to the game. She tried to keep realistic because he never directly said he wanted _her_ to go, just Sakura. She was just a bonus, or a annoyance depending on how someone looked at it.

Looking into the mirror for a final once over, Hinata couldn't help but think that the outfit looked much better on the manikin. "Why….can't I just look right. Look normal…" Hinata whispered to no one while examining her loose fitting green button down. Sakura warned her that the size was much too big for Hinata's petite frame, but she didn't think that it would look appropriate for Hinata to wear a tighter shirt than normal.

She really wanted to look good for Naruto too. She remembered one time he said it was his favorite color to Sakura, trying to convince her that Sakura's eyes were indeed beautiful, as if she needed convincing. Her cell phone broke her of her thoughts when it began to ring the default tone it came with on her bed. She knew it was either Sakura or her father.

"Hey Hinata, I am outside your house." Sakura said simply, hanging up as soon as she got her last word out, not to be rude, but since there was nothing else to say.

"Too late for changes." Hinata said as she grabbed her grey hoodie of her chair and walked down stairs grabbing her book bag off the dinner table.

Walking outside Sakura's smile was brighter than ever. "Notice anything different?" Sakura asked as Hinata was pulling her hoodie over her head even though the heat outside was practically unbearable.

Taking a short pause so that Sakura would think that Hinata actually thought about it, finally shrugged her shoulders. "What is different?"

Sakura pointed to her car, and specifically to the inside. "New covers." And indeed were their new pink covers over the seats and the steering wheel. "Aren't they great?" Hinata let a small giggle escape from her lips as she opened the passenger's door and slipped in.

"You would buy the brightest pink possible." Hinata said jokingly as she buckled her seatbelt waiting for the click.

"They were the best ones, and I figured it would brighten up the car a little bit." Sakura said as she started the ignition, reversing quickly out of the driveway. "It was overdue for a little make over." Giving it a once over Sakura sighed. "It still needs work."

"Mmm" Hinata hummed to show Sakura she was still listening, though it was almost impossible not to notice Hinata's dazed expression.

They were almost at the school, when Sakura groaned "Hinata why are you wearing a jacket in this weather? You're going to get heat stroke."

"I'm f-fine Sakura. I get cold easily." Hinata stated which anyone could tell was a lie. She was never good at it, even when she was little and naive to the consequences it held.

"Whatever. Let's just go, we are going to be late." Sakura said, already walking In front of her car towards the sidewalk leading near the gym then to our firs periods. Hinata had Spanish 1 for her first, while Sakura had fashion design and commercial sales. They were pretty far apart, but located in the same building.

Walking into the cold air of the building, Hinata began to feel a little bit more comfortable in her grey hoodie as opposed to retarded being in the heat.

"Hinata, is your Spanish book in my locker?" Sakura asked as they were entering the commons area before the class where the lockers were located.

"No, I had homework last night and I had trouble." Hinata said as they passed Sakura's locker and headed into the hallway.

They walked in the hallway in silence while the classes were starting. "Bye Hinata, I'll see you at lunch." Sakura said as Hinata stopped at room 3-113.

"Hinata, you are late." Kakashi said from behind his desk in the back of the room, not bothering to look up from his book.

"S-sorry." Hinata said meekly when she walked past the rows of people to the far right where only she and Shino sat.

Shino and her talked occasionally and were always partners for different projects, but other than that they never really talked. He was a very quiet person, and Hinata guessed he fell asleep in class. She couldn't really tell because he never takes off his sunglasses.

Through the whole year all Hinata learned from Spanish was 'Hola'. Yes, that is literally it. Kakashi attempted to teach for the first week, but soon after just left work on the board and sat back at his desk and either slept or read those little pocket books he always had.

Normal students enjoyed this, but not Hinata. She felt even more exiled than normal, everyone in the class were in groups and talked all the time. She had no work to really excuse her from being alone. She always figured she must look like a complete loser.

She dug through her book bag, until she found the book that she checked out at the last NHS meeting. She never really had a chance to look through it and begin reading, so now was as good as ever.

Finally lunch. Hinata went first through third period listening to the growls of her stomach, and blushing deep tints aware that the boy closest to her kept looking back at her in her last period.

The lines were short, she was always one of the first students to reach the lunch room. She walked through the lines, finding what she wanted.

It was at the very last line where she saw the cheese sticks. She loved them, but they were expensive, so she only bought them once in a while. Today she needed it; it was the only thing that the cafeteria sold that would calm her angry stomach.

Grabbing the sticks, Hinata paused when she noticed who was in line in front of her. She relunctantly walked up behind her, hoping that she wouldn't turn around. Hinata never got what she wished for though.

"Hinata? What are you buying? Oh my god, those are so fattening!" Ino said wide-eyed. Sighing Hinata was getting prepared for a long speech about how "if she ever wanted a guy, she would need to look like a proper girl" Hinata at least was able to tolerate Ino, Sakura couldn't stand her in the least bit.

"Ino, I know. I am j-just hungry…" Hinata spoke quietly, hoping not to make Ino lead into another argument. Sometimes that girl just needed to shut up.

"Ino-pig, just because you are fat and need to watch your weight, doesn't mean everyone else has to." Sakura said, coming to Hinata's rescue.

"Big head I was _just_ trying to help. That's all. I know Hinata is fine, but I was worried she would tempt you." Ino said, sticking out her tounge.

"Oh nice come back, fatass. Just keep moving." Sakura said pointing to the cashier, waiting not so patiently for Ino to finally notice.

"Pft, whatever. Hinata I didn't mean anything by it," Ino said touching Hinata's hand, "Sakura, go to hell." And then finally handed the man a crisp five from her purse.

"Sakura, that wasn't necessary. I know how Ino is, " Hinata said disapprovingly, "I can handle her." Paying the man $4.20 in change, and waiting for him to count through it all with an annoyed expression, she could have sworn she heard him say, 'frickin kids' under his breath. She felt herself cringe inside.

"Well it didn't look like it." Sakura said matter-of-factly. "Hinata, you _need_ to start standing up for yourself. If you are to ever get noticed with respect, you need to act like you deserve it." Sakura was going to continue, but she notice Hinata looking down at her food, hair covering her face. "Well are you excited for the game?" Sakura asked hoping to make Hinata feel better.

It worked, Hinata looked up and her face flushed. "Yeah, I can't wait." And finishing it off was a wide smile.

"It should be good." Sakura said, egging Hinata. She loved the look that Hinata got when she was happy, she looked so pretty.

"Yeah." Hinata said rather dreamility.

_But too bad it wasn't_

* * *

_i am soooo sorry about the quick ending,_

_I'm going to a track meet, but I really wanted to get this out there._

**please review**

**I left you hanging, but I will put a flashback explaining what happened. I know this seemed kind of lke filler crap. I WANTED to get the game in. **

**I will either put it in the next chapter, or I will replace this one.**

**either way REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY :( IT HAS BEEN A WHILE. **

* * *

As Hinata lied in bed, she couldn't have thought that tonight would be the single most painful night of her life. Technically it was no longer the same day, the neon red lights displaying it was three in the morning.

She just got back home around twelve. So much happened in one day, she couldn't have even imagined this would be the outcome.

She closed her eyes, and imagined it from the beginning, when her and Sakura left for the game…

_"Man I am so excited about tonight."Sakura said as a wide grin spread across her face. Hinata smiled looking at her friend. She was always seemed to have that affect around people, everyone seemed to love her. "So Hinata, do you want to eat before or after the game?"_

_"Mmm. After." Hinata said, trying to sound as if it could go either way. She really wanted to go to The Hang Out after the game. It is where the whole baseball team went every Saturday and after games. It was basically is just what it's name is, but with food. Really good food at that. It made Hinata stomach whine for food at that moment, but she ignored it, hoping Sakura didn't hear it. _

_"Alright, that's not a problem. I want to stop at a gas station though for a snack or something. Maybe we can get an icee before we go." Sakura said. She wasn't personally hungry, but she knew Hinata was. She heard her stomach, it was faint but she could hear it. That's the only reason why they were going to the gas station and Hinata knew it._

_Hinata never really understood why Sakura was her friend. She was just so perfect, popular, and always looking out for Hinata. She felt as if she wasn't worthy enough to be considered her best friend, because in truth she could become friends with anyone at the school, like said, she has that affect. _

_It was strange because it was as if they could read each others mind, or predict every move the other would make. It wasn't even in a weird clingy way. That's just how they were, and neither of them had a problem being as close and spending as much time as they did together. _

_Closing her eyes, Hinata felt guilty for how jealous she was for Sakura. "Thank you." She said in a meek whisper, unsure of if she wished Sakura heard it, or wished she didn't. Either way she wouldn't really know because Sakura just smiled and turned to her and showed her a text message._

_It was from Naruto, and it said, "I ripped my baseball pants wrestling with a buddy" with a little frowny face added at the end. "Might be late. Have to get new pants." Sakura closed the phone and started laughing so hard that Hinata felt nervous that she would swerve into another lane. _

_"He" Sakura started with only a smile left after her little burst out, "is such an idiot, I swear." Hinata looked at Sakura and how happy she became in a matter of seconds from just a few words from him via text. Hinata smiled a little in irony. She was happy for her, but then not. Again with the jealousy. "We're here!" _

_Hinata turned her head to see Leo practically sleeping on the counter of the gas station. She smiled and grabbed a handful of change since even though she 'wasn't hungry' she was going to pig out. _

_She was so nervous for the night earlier, but she began to relax. _

_'Tonight will be fine. It will be great.' Hinata thought as she opened the door to feel the cold air hit her face making a chill run down her spine. _

Now she was left in her bed staring at the glowing 3:07 that stood out from the darkness of her room. She just got home from the hospital just 30 minutes early.

She slightly fractured her right arm, walking down the bleachers plopping on Naruto at the end of the game. She couldn't care less about herself, but she also hurt Naruto. At Some point during the very embarrassing fall he rolled his ankle, leaving him unable to drive himself home.

Her arm began to itch within the cast, and she desperately tried to fit her little pinkie into the space, but couldn't reach. Sakura came to the hospital with her, but left around 1:00 because she already missed curfew.

Luckily for Hinata, Neji picked up when she called to pick her up so she could avoid phoning her father. It isn't like she could hide the bulky hunk of plaster that devoured her arm from him, but she figures her wouldn't even notice, if he was ever home at all. He leaves at four in the morning for work and works into nights most of the time. He really is only ever home to sleep, eat, and occasionally burden Hinata with all the talk about her future.

Hinata shook her head, thinking about too much at one time. She was going to apply for jobs tomorrow with Sakura, and she already lost hours of sleep. She pulled the sheets up close, but the light of the clock seemed to become brighter and brighter to the point she couldn't close her eyes. Just stare.

It was 3:30 before she finally pulled the sheets over her head and shut her eyes for good, but she didn't sleep. A little while later she heard her father's alarm go off from his room down the hall.

She heard his feet pat across the floor to downstairs, when she realized this is the most interaction she really has with him. It is like living with a stranger, and its worse when Hanabi sleeps over at a friend's, like that particular night.

She finally fell asleep to the sounds of her father shuffling around downstairs to a night without any dreams.

-:-

The whole weekend Hinata was able to avoid her father which wasn't hard or surprising. Hanabi noticed though, and it took 10 dollars in change (which Hanabi complained over) and cleaning of her bathroom to have her shut up, but it wasn't so bad. Hopefully one of her job applications would pan out and she wouldn't have to worry about the ten dollars that could have bad for at least 3 days of slurpees. She applied to just about everywhere, but she had no experience so she wasn't sure how many return calls she would get. As long as she got one interview though, she would be fine. She was willing to do anything to make money.

Monday morning though as Hinata walked up to Sakura's car, her stomach dropped as she saw a person sitting in the front passenger seat. Her seat. Of all people though, it was Naruto peering back at her through the front seat. Her cheeks flushed making her even hotter in the burning weather weather, and squinted through the sun to make sure she had seen it right and it wasn't just her imagination getting her nervous, or her going crazy.

Unfortunately, she was correct. At that moment she would rather be crazy. She opened up the back door, awkwardly plopping into the back chair, extremely aware of her cast and the previous night. She didn't know what to say a minute, and just played with the cast purple casing, that had an edge peeling already.

Hinata decdied she should apologize, even though it would be the millionth time, give or take a few, but Naruto started, when he turned and smiled at her. "Sorry for taking your spot Hinata, my mom is kinda crazy and thinks I need a driver for the next two or three days. My ankle is fine, hell I could go for a run and not feel an ache."

"That's why you limped your way pathetically to my car." Sakura said, making Hinata face drop from embarrasment, to just being ashamed.

"I-I'm so so s-sorry Naruto. I di-didn't mean to do that to y-you."Hinata said with her head bowed.

Naruto just smiled even wider, if possible. "Yeah, I didn't think you fell on purpose. Don't apologize its fine." Then he looked at her cast "You are worse off." Then he opened up Sakura's glove compartment an moved through all her paper work.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked with an edge to her voice.

"I'm looking for something to sign Hinata's cast." He said, not even pausing in the search. It made Hinata's stomach flutter at the thought of Naruto's hands touching hers, with him being close to her. He could write something so meaningful she thought. What he would say, she pondered, when her thoughts were interupted soon after.

"Are you telling me you don't have one pen in your book bag?" Sakura asked incredulously turning into the back entrance of the school where student drivers went to park, and a group of kids skipped class and went to. It was easy to skip there, because of the woods adjacent to the open lot, and everyone knew there were no cameras anywhere in the parking lot. Their school is possibly one of the easiest to skip.

"I don't have a marker, and I don't want to sign in pen. It doesn't work as well." Naruto whined moving his hand under his chair still searching.

"Well too bad, I don't have a marker." Sakura said as if she was being mean to him, but it was easy to tell she was just playing.

"Fine, Hinata?" He said, as he turned back around again catcing Hinata's full attention. She could barely keep her eyes off him but quickly looked down, "I'm going to sign it later, because Sakura here is selfish and isn't going to share a sharpie with me."

"What? I said I didn't have one." Sakura said, flipping on the radio.

"Sureee you don't." Naruto teased.

It was strange for Hinata to be in there with them, she felt out of place in a way. A third wheel to a bike that only needed two.

They were still bickering as they pulled into the last space of the first row. Hinata thought back to when they were younger and her and Naruto would argue like this. Maybe Sakura liked Naruto longer then what Hinata has actually realized. At the time Hinata didn't think she realized it, because of Sasuke.

Which made Hinata think, what will happen when Sasuke shows up here? Sure Sakura has changed, but who knows what will happen.

**I hope it wasn't too hard to read. I know I haven't written in forever, so my writing is not going to be at its best, but it will get better, I just wanted to get this out. I just wrote it tonight, and I didn't even read it over. My replace later. **

* * *

I'm sorry again, please review though on your thoughts :)


	5. Chapter 5

**I felt bad about the crappy last chapter**

By Wednesday Naruto's limp has gone down quite a bit, and even though Hinata loved him unrequitedly she couldn't wait until he started to drive himself to school again. Since Monday during the rides, she has felt so awkward unable to speak and barely move. Another thing is Naruto always has the front seat. She never would voice anything, because both Naruto and Sakura didn't seem to care and she didn't want to fuss. They still got their icees daily, but now Naruto has joined them and it didn't feel the same.

Hinata never knew just how much she enjoyed being with Sakura, but she decided it was because she was comfortable with her. With Naruto, she felt like she had to watch what she said, or he would think differently of her.

This morning Hinata walked to the building by herself, when Naruto had his baseball bag from Sakura's trunk, and she stayed to lock up. They were already late, and she didn't want to wait for him to be later, not that she really thought they minded.

She never wanted to be late, but when she was, she enjoyed just walking slowly through the ghost town of the school. She was already late, so why rush to class, especially to Spanish which was just a social gathering every day. She walked through the hallway that in no way had any of her classes to reach her locker.

She got on her knees to reach her locker.

She only thing that she kept in her locker was her Literature book, because it was the only class remotely close to her locker, and it was still closer then Sakura's locker would have been.

She occasionally forgot the combination, confusing the numbers with Sakura's locker, and her gym locker. She let her head rest on the locker above it, trying to remember the sequence of her own locker. She opened her eyes when she heard footsteps walk through the corridor.

She remembered the combination, but almost forgot them as she saw a boy walking towards her from the North end where the administration was. He stopped right next to Hinata and without a word reached for the locker directly above her, reading from a piece of paper a combination.

She realized she was staring when he looked directly down at her, with neither a smile nor a frown. She broke the eye contact first as usual and quickly opened her locker, and threw some book from her bag in there, even though she really didn't have to. She only went to her locker to waste a little time anyways.

She quickly closed her locker, making an echo in the empty hallways, standing quickly realizing that she did something very wrong.

She was standing eye to eye with the boy, where she realized now that he was more handsome then she ever thought. She never really liked him, but she had to admit, being this close he was beautiful, in a different way than normal.

With space between them being nonexistent, she felt herself burn from inside. She was almost unable to move, but managed to say "Sorry" Without a stutter, but in a low, tight voice. She mentally yelled at her legs for not moving, but realized if her cast wasn't blocking the distance, their arms would be touching. He just nodded as she regained control and walked in the opposite direction, but taking one more look back to make sure she saw it right.

Uchiha Sasuke was back.

She had to admit that she understood why girls thought he was handsome, but in an unconventional way. She still never understood why so many girls were so devout to him though, yes he was handsome but nothing to fight over. To her it was still ridiculous how girls swarm over him.

He wasn't a jock, and didn't look as if he would be popular. He wasn't tan at all, with a lip ring in the left side. That was new. His hair was still pretty much the same, and Hinata remembered a time where she thought he was intimidating. He was known to make girls cry in the past, and it never surprised anyone. It was almost a daily occurrence during elementary and middle school. Another reason why she was so nervous around him, had he changed at all from his asshole self that he used to be?

It's strange how Hinata could remember exactly what he was wearing, down to his white belt, and strangely tight skinny jeans. She has seen other kids around school who dressed similar to him, but before she thought it was just kind of freakish. It fit him though, if he was anything else, it would take away from the thing he had, it was hard to explain but it was just there.

She was walking down the hallway of her class finally and looked inside to see the chaos occurring within and opened a door to a loud burst of sound, which interrupted her quiet calm state. She looked to the left and to the right of her and noticed Sasuke walking in the entrance of the building, and stopped about 50 feet away from her. Knocking at the door of what Hinata was sure was the Spanish Two class, and walk inside, disappearing from Hinata's sight. She looked back into her own classroom with no one even looking at her. Kakashi seemed to be missing from the class, and it was a wonder how he was never fired.

She managed to slip in without anyone noticing, and took a seat next to Shino. When she opened her bag, she realized she left her book in her locker. She mentally kicked herself, wishing she left a folder or something else in there. It was a new book she got only on Monday, and she was on the last chapter dieing to know how it would end. Usually it was easy to predict books, but this one could have gone either way. She thought about getting up and leaving to retrieve it, but decided against it.

Now she had to sit in her class for the next 30 minutes (she was already twenty minutes late) doing nothing but stare at the clock and watch it tick by each second. And that is exactly what she did. She sat there without a word to or from anyone else in the class, but she didn't feel so alone with Shino there with her. Still when the bell rang, she was grateful to get out of her class, and go to gym.

Luckily she had Sakura in that class and their gym class was a joke, as long as you didn't have Gai you would be fine. He was really the only teacher that didn't let his students sit and do nothing. She was a first hand witness to Gai pretty much torturing his students by running over two miles in the blazing heat. Hinata had gotten hot just watching them run by one at a time, while the rest of the gym class just sat and watched, looking for some form of shade. Hinata wore sweatpants everyday to gym, which tended to get hot really fast. Sakura on the other hand wore short shorts, that Hinata would stare at in envy of her confidence and cool feeling.

Hinata didn't know whether or not she would tell Sakura of her encounter with Sasuke. It didn't matter because it was hard to even get a word in with her talking about Naruto. Hinata pictured Naruto in her mind, and how perfect he was. It wasn't fair that she has liked him forever before he was popular and now all these girls like him. He barely noticed her, and probably still wouldn't if it wasn't for Sakura he probably still wouldn't.

"Sakura?" Hinata said slowly, but Sakura stopped immediately and waited for her to continue. "Do you know who I saw today in the hallway?" Hinata asked, deciding she didn't like not telling Sakura things. "I saw Sasuke, actually his locker isn't far from mine, and didn't you say he was supposed to come next week?" Hinata finished, waiting for a response examining Sakura's face for any change.

"That's strange. Naruto didn't tell me about it." Sakura said, "I don't think Sasuke even told Naruto." Hinata just shrugged a little and watched as Lee was doing pushups in front of Gai. "So how did he look, was he different? Still hot?" Sakura asked, with excitement showing. "God it's been forever." It has been a while, another lifetime seemingly. Hinata was probably the last person in the school who hasn't changed in appearance or manner. She was stsill the same old Hinata as she ever was.

"Um, I guess he was s-still h-hot. I mean, um he has a lip r-ring?" Hinata said hoping it is what she was looking for. She felt awkward talking about him, even though she was the one who brought him up. Boys in general made her very woozy, even just talking about them. It was her father's wish that she wouldn't date until she was sixteen, which she thought in her mind was some kind of excuse before, really why try? But now she was sixteen and still unable to have a conversation with a boy, no matter if he was attractive or not without getting nervous.

"Really, a lip ring? Huh, figures." Sakura said, making Hinata smile a little. When they were just kids in sixth grade, Sasuke always seemed like he was what kids called emo. Though Hinata didn't understand why he was always so antisocial, she always felt bad for him in a sense. She never really knew what she was feeling sorry for, but it was just the way he would stare off into space, and ignore everyone around him. She thought he must have been lonely, but he was worse at a point. He had gotten better when he was able to become friends with Naruto.

No one knew why they were friends, it was really weird at first but people got used to it, and people started to notice Naruto also. It was kind of similar to Hinata and Sakura now. Hinata still barely knew why she decided to be her frend, so she was sure other people didn't see it either. In middle school she only had a few friends, if she could even call them that, while Sakura was friends with just about everyone.

Hinata never so much as talked to Sasuke for more than a few seconds before, not like Sakura who managed to hang out with him as much as she possibly could. That was back when Hinata thought Sakura disliked her, like most popular girls at her school had done. She didn't know why they hated her, she never did anything to them and she was never bothersome in any way. She just figured it was some unspoken rule of school where the popular girls hated and made fun of the others at anytime.

"Well I just hope we can all hangout again. Like old times." Sakura said, but Hinata didn't respond. In old times Hinata wasn't in the picture at all, she wasn't ready to be on her own again.

During Biology with Kurenai she took her normal seat in the back of the class, hoping to distance herself from questions. Science was not her subject, and she was determined to make sure that she wouldn't have to make a fool out of herself during it. It was like this for her in science since before six grade where she somehow managed to add too much something with something, she wasn't sure what it was to a volcanoe and it exploded pinkish red foam into her teacher's face.

Class started as usual with the bell work put on the projector and all the lights but one off when a knock came to the door, which Kurenai pointed to Hinata to open. She got up, and went into the inset door which was blocked from the view of the rest of the class and realized that it was Sasuke through the large square window carved into the heavy wood door. He just stood there looking off towards the other end of the hallway, looking as if he didn't notice anything going on around him. She opened the door, and stood there a minute until she moved aside to let him walk in as she quickly closed the door and went back to her seat. She noticed that she was slouching in the chair more than normal, and sliding down as each second past. Soon she would fall to the floor.

The wrapped her arms around her body tightly, with her cast digging into her ribs.

She already knew what was coming next, the only chair left was the one to her left and was confirmed when the teacher again pointed to hinata, making Sasuke's eyes follow the path her finger directed. He turn around and stared at her, and then the empty space next to her, she felt her face burn again like earlier. He walked slowly, without any hurry and made his way to his new seat. Hinata already saw it happening, previous fangirls and new ones forming followed him to the back of the room, where all of them looked at her with jealous faces since they wanted to sit next to him. So much for going unnoticed.

He was possibly one of the most uncomfortable people to sit next to, and during the whole time through the darkness of the room, she felt her fingers squeeze tighter and tighter against her arms. The projector displayed a model of cellular division, but all Hinata could think of was Naruto and Sakura, and how uncomfortable she was at that very moment.

**PLEASE REVIEW YOU OPINION**

**more later**


End file.
